A golf bag, in its most basic form, is an elongate, preferably cylindrical bag with a closed bottom and an open top. Such bags give substantially no protection to the clubs received therein, and merely provide a convenient means for carrying multiple clubs.
In order to provide better protection for the clubs and to arrange the clubs for easy access to selected clubs, a golf bag has become a rather elaborate construction including golf club organizers which segregate the clubs for the full length thereof, and both bases and upper end retaining racks for engaging and stabilizing the handle ends and the head ends of the clubs. Note, for example, applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,029,703, issued Jul. 9, 1991, and 5,255,781, issued Oct. 26, 1993.
While the noted club organizing components, preferably molded of a substantially rigid synthetic resinous material, will inherently tend to rigidify the bag construction upon insertion into a preformed fabric or leather bag cover, this is generally secondary to the main function of organizing and stabilizing the clubs within the bag.